La Torino perd les pédales traduction
by prolixius5
Summary: Une petite virée en montagne... Tout promet d'être idyllique. Sauf que... OS, traduction de "Torino goes wacko" .


**Quand la Torino perd les pédales**

**OK, je plaide coupable. Tout d'abord j'adore cette voiture! Il faut que je précise aussi que tous les incidents de cette histoire me sont VRAIMENT arrivés (sauf que nous roulions un peu plus vite lorsque le pneu a éclaté) lors de deux voyages avec deux voitures différentes.**

**Cette traduction est destinée à mes lectrices francophones préférées; elles se reconnaîtront. Merci les filles pour vos reviews.  
Merci à Litany pour la relecture et les suggestions rapportées dans la présente version. Tu es très précise, comme toujours :-)**

**Pas de copyright sur les héros, ni sur la voiture (j'aimerais bien), seulement sur les événements.**

**************************************************************************

Ce samedi matin s'annonçait radieux. Le soleil brillait déjà fort et les prévisions météo avait annoncé les jours à venir comme les plus chauds de la saison. Aucun nuage. Pas la moindre brise. C'était un jour parfait pour une randonnée de trois jours dans la petite forêt que Hutch avait repérée.

Il avait déployé des trésors de patience et de persuasion pour convaincre Starsky de l'accompagner et profiter d'une bonne dose d'oxygène en plein air. Mais pas de chalet cette fois. Il n'en avait encore rien dit au brun, mais il avait empaqueté une tente de camping pour deux. Après tout, ils avaient déjà partagé le même lit à plusieurs reprises, lorsque l'un des deux veillait sur la convalescence de l'autre, après une rude épreuve. Il songea donc que partager la même tente ne serait pas tellement différent. Toutefois, il s'abstint d'en parler à Starsky. L'emmener dans les bois représentait déjà un défi en soi.

Starsky avait décidé de prendre sa voiture. Il avait fait clairement comprendre à Hutch qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible et Hutch avait cédé sur ce point. Juste pour cette fois.

Donc, tôt le matin en ce jour radieux, Starsky se pointa à sept heures, frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, comme à son habitude. Il trouva Hutch prêt à partir, rasé de près, vêtu d'un t-shirt vert sous une veste beige avec des poches partout, un pantalon vert et des chaussures de marche. Starsky avait choisi de porter une veste brun foncé sur un t-shirt noir, un pantalon brun, des chaussettes rouges et des bottillons brun foncé.

"Salut!" lança-t-il joyeusement à Hutch.

"Salut toi. Prêt pour notre Sortie Oxygène?"

"Ouais Suis fin prêt. Mon sac est dans le coffre. Et le tien?"

"Prêt. Il est derrière toi, près de la porte."

Starsky jeta un œil.

"Hé, mais il est énorme. On ne part que pour deux jours. Qu'est-ce que t'as fourré là-dedans?"

"On part pour TROIS jours. Et je suis du genre prévoyant; on ne sait jamais ce dont on aura besoin quand on part à l'aventure."

"L'aventure? Je pensais qu'on allait faire une petite ballade..."

"Ce n'est pas juste une petite balade, tu vas adorer. J'ai repéré les lieux il y a deux mois; il y a un petit lac, on pourra aller à la pèche, et les montagnes sont magnifiques. C'est un petit coin tranquille, on peut entendre le doux chant des oiseaux et le vent murmurer dans les arbres."

"Génial, se faire bouffer par une armée de moustiques et piquer la bouffe par les fourmis avant d'avoir pu y goûter" râla Starsky.

"Allez, Starsk. Sois donc positif! Si tu continues à réagir de la sorte, tu vas finir par t'attirer de mauvaises ondes. Détends-toi, veux-tu?"

"OK" répondit-il sans grande conviction.

"Bon. Voyons, j'ai arrosé les plantes, tout est en ordre... Je suis prêt!"

"On y va."

Hutch fourra son grand sac dans le coffre et se cala sur le siège avant. Starsky ne semblait pas très pressé de partir.

Lorsque le brun mit le contact, il y eut un bruit bizarre, comme si la batterie rendait l'âme.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative. Sans plus de succès.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Hutch d'une voix très calme. Il soupçonnait Starsky d'avoir peut-être trouvé une astuce bidon pour ne pas partir.

"J'en sais rien."

"Essaie encore."

"Je ne fais que ça!" dit-il sur un ton ferme.

_OK, il a vraiment l'air ennuyé, c'est peut-être juste un raté_, songea Hutch.

"Allez bébé, ne me laisse pas tomber" Starsky parlait à sa chère Torino, tandis qu'il faisait une nouvelle tentative. Le moteur finit par démarrer. Le ronronnement chantait aux oreilles de Starsky. Hutch souriait.

"C'est parti. Je t'indiquerai la route à suivre au fur et à mesure."

Starsky conduisait un peu au-dessus de la limite autorisée, mais c'était l'occasion de dégourdir la Torino autrement qu'en pourchassant les méchants dans toute la ville. Ils roulaient sur une route déserte depuis près de deux heures vers les montagnes lorsque Hutch commença à froncer les sourcils en prenant de grandes inspirations.

"Starsk, tu ne sens pas quelque chose de bizarre?"

Le conducteur prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et sourcilla également.

"Ça sent le brûlé."

Le brun posa sa main à l'endroit où passait la colonne de direction, mais ne sentit aucune chaleur anormale. Le blond descendit sa vitre pour vérifier si cette étrange odeur venait de l'extérieur.

"Tu entends ça?"

Ils entendirent un martèlement venant de l'arrière droit du véhicule.

"Heu, ralentis, c'est pas normal!"

Starsky décéléra progressivement. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes!"

Starsky gara la Torino sur l'herbe jaunie, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Hutch sortit de la voiture rapidement et regarda la roue arrière droite.

"Heu, tu ferais mieux de venir voir ça!!"

"Voir quoi???" cria Starsky, inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Il rejoignit Hutch et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la roue. Le pneu avait éclaté et dans la foulée avait complètement rayé la peinture de l'aile droite.

"Oh merde!" cria Starsky.

"Bon, au moins on a réussi à s'arrêter sans danger."

"Ouais, qu'est-ce t'en dis, hein? Un des pneus explose et je n'ai rien senti. Elle n'a pas dévié d'un pouce. Tu parles d'une bonne tenue de route!" répliqua Starsky, tout en caressant tendrement le toit de la Torino.

"Si tu le dis, mais je te signale qu'on a un pneu crevé. Je suppose que tu as une roue de secours."

"Naturellement."

Ils travaillèrent de concert, l'un glissant le cric sous la voiture pour la lever et commença à dévisser les boulons tandis que l'autre sortait la roue de secours. Seize minutes plus tard, la Torino avait une toute nouvelle chaussure.

Starsky rangea la roue accidentée et le cric dans le coffre et ils reprirent leur route vers les montagnes.

Il était environ neuf heures et demie et le temps était comme annoncé. Sec et chaud. Ils roulaient toutes vitres baissées.

Starsky n'avait pas réduit sa vitesse, faisant intuitivement confiance aux capacités de sa Torino. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de leur démontrer qu'elle était sûre, même avec un pneu éclaté et roulant à plus de cent dix kilomètres heure?

A dix heures, Starsky se plaignait déjà d'avoir faim. Ils dénichèrent un petit coin ombragé sous un arbre et firent une halte. Ils mangèrent les sandwiches et les fruits que Hutch avait préparé tôt le matin. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour se soulager.

De retour dans la voiture, Hutch ouvrit la boîte à gants pour y prendre la carte sur laquelle il avait indiqué quelques repères la veille. Il vérifia l'itinéraire d'un air satisfait et rangea la carte. Lorsqu'il voulut fermer la boîte à gants, il entendit un craquement. Starsky sursauta immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Je voulais juste fermer la boîte à gants, quelque chose a dû coincer."

Starsky se pencha par dessus les genoux de Hutch pour voir les dégâts. Rien ne semblait bloquer et il tenta de refermer doucement, sans succès.

"C'est pas vrai, pourquoi t'as forcé?"

"Je n'ai pas _forcé_. Je voulais juste fermer. Mais il y a un tel bordel là-dedans. Tu devrais peut-être faire un peu de ménage de temps à autre."

"C'est MA voiture et j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus respectueux, mon gars."

"Pas de problème, mais j'y suis pour rien, je te jure. Ça doit pouvoir se réparer facilement. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui va devoir faire le reste du trajet avec la porte de la boîte à gants sur les genoux!"

Starsky ne voulait plus discuter et se concentra sur la route.

Peu après onze heure, ils roulaient sur une route étroite et sinueuse, soulevant des nuages de poussière derrière eux. La température atteignait les vingt-huit degrés et la couleur du ciel semblait annoncer qu'il allait faire encore plus chaud.

Hutch jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa carte.

"Starsk, il y a une station service à quelques kilomètres? T'as fait le plein avant de partir?"

"Tu me prends pour un idiot? Bien sûr que j'ai fait le plein."

"Juste comme ça. Et si on refaisait le plein, comme ça nous serons tranquilles pour le retour."

"Ouais, pourquoi pas."

Lorsque la station fut en vue, Starsky ralentit et se gara devant l'unique pompe. Ils sortirent de la voiture et regardèrent autour d'eux. C'était un endroit désolé, pratiquement en ruines. Tout était d'une couleur jaunâtre, comme dans un vieux film teinté de sépia. Le seul bâtiment près de la pompe était fait de bois de mauvaise qualité. La peinture jaune était écaillée partout. La porte d'entrée semblait sur le point de tomber de ses gonds. Les deux voyageurs se demandaient s'ils pourraient se ravitailler.

"Salut!" salua un vieil homme. Il avait une soixantaine d'années et était vêtu d'une salopette usée mais propre. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient gris et légèrement frisés.

"Salut!" répondit Starsky. "Pourriez-vous faire le plein, s'il vous plaît?"

"Ouais, bien sûr!"

Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, il demanda aux voyageurs:

"Et vous allez où, comme ça?"

"A Blueberry Peak." répondit Hutch.

"Wow, sympa comme coin. Vous aimez vous retrouver dans la verte, hein?"

"Oui!"

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié de prendre une couverture, les nuits sont fraîches là-haut."

"Pourquoi faire?" demanda Starsky.

"Tu sais bien, Starsk, lorsqu'on dort à la belle étoile, ça peut être utile" répondit Hutch, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. "T'en fais pas. Je te laisserai dormir dans la tente."

"La tente? Quelle tente? Je pensais qu'on dormirait dans un chalet, tu sais, comme celui de Dobey."

Le vieil homme éclata de rire.

"Un chalet? Vous trouverez rien là-haut que des arbres et des rochers. Mais ça vaut le coup d'œil. La vue est d'enfer."

Starsky regarda Hutch d'un air mauvais.

"C'est pour ça que tu trimbales un sac gigantesque. T'as mis la tente dedans, c'est ça? T'avais tout manigancé depuis le début!"

"Arrête, Starsk, tu vas adorer ça, je te promets!"

"OK, on y va" dit-il, vaincu de toute évidence.

Ils payèrent le vieil homme et remontèrent en voiture. Starsky voulut remonter un peu sa fenêtre; ça coinçait, il fit plusieurs tentatives et se retrouva brusquement avec la poignée du lève-vitre dans la main.

Hutch sentit monter en lui un fou rire, mais il parvint à se retenir. Starsky fixa la poignée, grommela quelque chose et la mit dans la boîte à gants.

La suite de leur voyage vers Blueberry Peak se déroula dans un silence complet. Starsky était à présent de mauvaise humeur; pourtant Hutch n'avait pas l'intention de se départir de sa joie à l'idée du bon temps qu'ils allaient passer.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à un endroit qui semblait propice, Hutch consulta la carte quelques instants et se tourna vers Starsky.

"On pourrait s'installer ici. Le lac est à moins d'un kilomètre. Ça te dit?"

"Mouais". Le ton de Starsky n'augurait rien de bon. Mais Hutch était prêt à tout affronter pour ces quelques jours en plein air. Il avait attendu ça depuis des semaines. Et il était prêt à traîner le brun de toutes les façons pour lui faire passer un bon moment.

A la seconde où la voiture s'arrêta, Hutch bondit de la Torino, étendit les bras, leva son visage vers le ciel et respira profondément.

"Respire-moi ça!"

"Oui, je respire."

"Regarde ces arbres! Ils doivent être multi-centenaires. Allez viens, je voudrais voir le lac avant qu'on monte la tente."

Hutch sautillait comme un enfant le dernier jour d'école. Starsky se prit au jeu, commença à se détendre et suivit son ami vers le lac.

Une fois sur place, Starsky oublia toute sa colère; la vue était véritablement grandiose. Le lac était bordé d'une couronne d'arbres majestueux, et ressemblait à un diamant délicatement posé sur un écrin d'un vert sombre.

Starsky se félicita d'avoir emmené son appareil photo. Ce séjour allait peut-être lui plaire après tout.

Ils savourèrent longuement la beauté du paysage et retournèrent au campement. Starsky avait garé la Torino près d'un grand arbre. Ils prirent leurs affaires et commencèrent à monter la tente.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'offrirent une bière. Il y avait un petit frigo box qui ne resterait plus frais très longtemps, mais ils savouraient l'instant présent.

"Alors, c'est pas génial?" demanda Hutch.

"Ouais, c'est joli."

"Joli?"

"D'accord, c'est très beau, t'avais raison. Fallait juste que j'arrive à me détendre pour savourer."

Le soir venu, il s'était complètement détendu et ils partagèrent un repas frugal, assis sur des roches plates.

Lorsqu'ils se sentirent assez fatigués, ils rampèrent dans la tente et se préparèrent pour la nuit.

" Bonne nuit, Starsk."

" 'Nuit, Hutch."

Ils sombrèrent rapidement et bientôt ils ronflaient paisiblement tous les deux.

****************

Ils furent réveillé le lendemain par un cri strident. Ils émergèrent de la tente et Starsky vit un étrange oiseau noir et bleu qui s'attaquait à l'un des essuie-glaces. Il courut, pieds nus, en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras pour chasser l'intrus.

"J'y crois pas. Huuutch! Regarde-moi ça!!"

"Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, Starsk."

"Peut-être, mais pourquoi doit-il s'en prendre à MA VOITURE?"

"C'est peut-être le comité d'accueil?" se hasarda-t-il, mais en voyant le regard noir de son partenaire, il pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. "Après le petit-déjeuner, je propose qu'on aille pêcher, pour le repas de midi."

Starsky se laissa aller et suivit le programme concocté par Hutch, tout en gardant un œil sur la Torino à chaque occasion, craignant qu'un animal plus imposant ne vienne mâchouiller les pneus. Tandis que Hutch lançait sa ligne, Starsky mitraillait au Nikon, photographiait les alentours et réussit à faire quelques beaux gros plans d'une grande variété de fleurs; il y en avait de toutes les couleurs.

Leur seconde nuit fut tout aussi calme. Pourtant, Starsky eut du mal à dormir. Il tendait l'oreille au moindre bruit, rampement, craquement et veillait sur la Torino comme sur un trésor. Hutch dormait du sommeil du juste et ne se rendit compte de rien.

****************

"Debout, beau brun. Nous avons une belle journée devant nous."

"Hmmpf, ... laisse-moi dormir... quelle heure...?"

"Il est sept heures. Allez, champion. Aujourd'hui, on fait le tour du lac. Ça nous prendra une bonne partie de la journée. Faut qu'on prépare nos sacs. Allez, debout, paresseux."

Starsky émergea et cria à Hutch qui préparait déjà son matériel.

"Toute la journée? Tu veux dire qu'on va s'éloigner du camp?"

"Ben oui, tu vois le moyen de faire autrement?"

Starsky regarda sa voiture; elle n'avait subi aucun autre outrage durant la nuit.

"Starsk, espèce d'idiot" lui dit Hutch gentiment "Arrête de te faire du mouron pour cette voiture! Il ne lui arrivera rien. On sera de retour dans quatre ou cinq heures."

"Pas avant?" se plaignit le brun.

"Starsky, maintenant ça suffit, veux-tu te préparer, qu'on puisse partir? Je te signale qu'on est venu pour ça, pour nous amuser, respirer l'air pur et écouter Mère Nature, et depuis qu'on est arrivés, tu me bassines avec cette maudite voiture!"

Starsky sentit qu'il était temps de lâcher prise.

"Désolé, Blondinet, Tu as sans doute raison. Pardonne-moi. Je vais chercher mes affaires."

Il rampa dans la tente pour prendre ses vêtements et se préparer pour la randonnée.

****************

Ils mirent un peu plus de six heures à faire le tour du lac. Starsky faisait régulièrement une pause pour prendre des photos. Hutch n'aurait jamais cru sentir chez son partenaire un tel sentiment de vraie détente.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le campement, ils riaient et parlaient d'un futur séjour de quelques jours dans les montagnes. Hutch avait du mal à croire qu'il avait convaincu Starsky de renouveler l'expérience.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, Starsky chercha la Torino des yeux. De là où ils étaient, tout semblait normal et il laissa échapper un immense soupir.

****************

Vers seize heures, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour vers la civilisation.

Starsky eut une petite hésitation lorsqu'il mit la clé sur le contact. Bientôt il entendit le ronronnement régulier du moteur et éprouva un grand soulagement.

Ils dépassèrent la station service.

A environ quinze kilomètres de la ville, ils entendirent une sorte de hoquet sous le capot. Starsky sentit que la voiture perdait de la pêche, surtout dans les montées, où il se faisait dépasser effrontément par de vieux tacots.

"Quoi encore? Je suis pied au plancher et c'est comme si je freinais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette voiture?"

"Sais pas." Hutch n'osait plus faire de commentaires, estimant que Starsky avait déjà eu sa dose.

A un moment donné, le moteur eut des ratés et Starsky décida de s'arrêter avant de griller quelque circuit vital. Il sortit, leva le capot, examina la mécanique avec attention mais ne trouva rien d'anormal.

Il referma le capot avec rage. Hutch n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Merde! Hutch, j'abandonne. J'en ai marre."

Starsky semblait à bout et Hutch songea qu'il était temps de l'aider, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

"OK, mon pote, reste ci. On n'est pas loin de la ville. Je vais chercher de l'aide. Assieds-toi et essaie de te détendre."

Hutch marchait déjà vers les lumières de la ville. Starsky le regarda s'éloigner sans avoir eu le temps de le remercier. Il avait envie de donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose, mais il n'y avait que la voiture. Il finit par prendre place derrière le volant et tenta de se détendre.

****************

Plus tard dans la soirée, une dépanneuse roulait vers Bay City, tractant derrière elle une Gran Torino rouge et blanche, en direction du garage de Merle. Pour une fois, c'était la Tomate Ambulante qui se faisait remorquer, et pas la LTD bosselée. Toutefois, le blond se garda bien de le souligner.

Merle promit à Starsky de prendre soin de son bébé. Il s'avéra que, lors de leur arrêt à la station service, ils avaient probablement eu droit au fond de cuve et les tuyaux de carburation étaient bourrés d'impuretés. Il allait falloir purger et nettoyer tout le système. Cela ne prendrait pas plus d'une journée, y compris les menus travaux de peinture et contrôles divers. Mais ce n'était pas une question de temps. Starsky pouvait attendre et de plus, il pouvait faire confiance à Merle.

En fait, toute cette histoire tournait autour du fait qu'il avait tellement insisté pour prendre la Torino pour une virée qu'il ne voulait pas faire au départ, même s'il devait admettre qu'il s'était bien amusé.

Deux jours plus tard, il était au volant de sa Torino. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à reprendre le boulot. Il alla chercher Hutch et ils reprirent les patrouilles.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de ces incroyables péripéties.

Lorsqu'ils regardèrent les photos prises par Starsky, c'était comme si elles avaient été prises lors d'une journée sans l'ombre d'un problème.

Hutch n'avoua jamais qu'il songeait qu'il y ait une infime chance pour que la Torino ait une âme et qu'elle avait tenté de faire passer un message.

Mais, lequel??

****

THE END


End file.
